The aims of this project are to gain a better understanding of (1) altruism and its implications for interpersonal transfers, wealth accumulation, portfolio choice, and other aspects of behavior; (2) risk preference and its implications for portfolio choice; and (3) labor supply and retirement behavior. The preference parameters underlying these behaviors will be measured using survey questions included in the Health and Retirement Study (HRS). These survey questions are based on economic theory and are explicitly designed to elicit measures of the relevant preference parameters. This project will quantify these preference parameters. It will then examine the implication the measured preference parameters for certain economic behaviors. Finally, it will address the reliability and validity of the survey measures.